


Magic Mixtapes: Death Defying Acts

by CypressSunn



Series: Magic Mixtapes [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Long Live Quentin Coldwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for a magician's heart and thebraveryit takes to believe. A Quentin Coldwater mixtape.
Series: Magic Mixtapes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762
Kudos: 2





	Magic Mixtapes: Death Defying Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Creator's Notes:  
> The first Magician's mix I completed and still the one that wrecks me the most.  
> Long Live Quentin Coldwater.
> 
> Genres oscillate from the somber to the serene; electronic rock, indie pop, and folk.

For the lost boy who only ever felt joy shatter and break in his hands. For the life saved in the escape of card tricks and dog-eared pages, survival spun from ink and narrative. For the bitter nobility learned in what magic cannot fix, and that it does not matter if he is not the chosen so long as he willing to love and sacrifice and love even still. Songs for a magician's heart and the **bravery** it takes to believe. A Quentin Coldwater mixtape.

_“ You know what, maybe I was better off just believing that it was fiction. The idea of Fillory is what saved my life. This promise that people like me… people like me can somehow find an escape. There’s gotta be some power in that. Shouldn’t loving the idea of Fillory be enough? ”_

__

one. **Where Is My Mind?, Unlike Pluto  
**

two. **The Moss, Cosmo Sheldrake**  
  
three. **Axe To Grind, Bastille**  
  
four. **Loud Magic, Foreign Air**  
  
five. **The Rabbit, Miike Snow**  
  
six. **Useless Information, Apparat**  
  
seven. **Prism #1, Stateless**  
  
eight. **Everything I Wanted, Chet Faker  
**

nine. **Death Defying Acts, Angus & Julia Stone**  
  
ten. **Make This Go On Forever, Snow Patrol  
**

eleven. **Hanging On, Active Child**  
  
twelve. **The Wolves (Act I and II), Bon Iver  
**

thirteen. **Wasteland, Baby!, Hozier**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3toZ1qNOuN0LmIuLE0jSlr?si=OOzN6A0nQTClTj2FfvjCEA)


End file.
